The present invention relates generally to a wall restraint system, and more particularly to an apparatus for bracing a concrete or masonry wall that is bowing or has begun to buckle as a result of hydrostatic pressure and/or other external forces as may occur with the foundation or basement wall of a building.
Modern foundations are typically formed of concrete block walls or poured concrete walls. Concrete block walls are constructed of concrete blocks stacked with alternating vertical joints using mortar between the joints to hold the blocks together. Poured concrete walls are constructed by setting concrete wall forms, installing steel reinforcing bars, and pouring concrete into the forms to create walls. Poured concrete walls are desirous for their strength, stability, and endurance. However, they do trap moisture, creating a wetter, more humid basement. Concrete block walls are desirous for their openings and pores allowing moisture to escape, creating a drier, less humid basement. Unfortunately, concrete block walls tend to be less resistant to lateral forces attributed to hydrostatic pressures, causing the walls to buckle, crack, and potentially collapse.
The need for reinforcing concrete masonry walls is prevalent in areas where there is a high water table, heavy absorbent clay soil, and freezing and thawing of soil. Structures built in these areas tend to experience higher instances of foundation problems, including the bowing and buckling of concrete masonry walls. The prior art bracing system solution for bowing and buckling of concrete masonry walls includes installing a series of vertical support reinforcing restraints along the bowed or buckled wall. These restraints are typically engineered steel beams that are bolted to the floor joist and bolted through the basement floor or footing with brackets. A top bracket is generally welded to the upper end of the beam, while a bottom bracket is welded to the bottom end of the beam. Additionally, holes must be drilled through the beams or brackets for securing the beam to the basement floor or floor joist. Currently, each beam is custom fabricated for each job and welded to the brackets. Such requirements substantially increase the labor and costs associated with installing these prior art bracing systems.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,651 to Crites discloses a wall system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,450 to Larsen discloses a bracing system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,505 to Heady et al. discloses an apparatus and method of straightening and supporting a damaged wall; and patent application no. 2006/0080926 to Resch et. al. discloses a wall bracing system and method of supporting a wall.
Therefore, there is a need for an economical wall restraining system that is less expensive and easier to install than the custom fabricated prior art bracing systems requiring welding and drilling during installation on buckled concrete masonry walls.